<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quality Wood by cloudycelebrations</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482653">Quality Wood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudycelebrations/pseuds/cloudycelebrations'>cloudycelebrations</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo Fill: Sugarcoated Gay Story, Banned Together Bingo Fill: Violent Sex, Blanket Permission, Comfort Food, Dessert &amp; Sweets, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War, Shopping Malls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudycelebrations/pseuds/cloudycelebrations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for “Violent Sex” bingo square for Banned Together Bingo 2020. Yes, this is G-rated for my Gentle Giant card! The art included is for the "Sugarcoated Gay Story" square, also on my G-rated card.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s going to be a normal shopping trip, like any other, but Steve is still acting embarrassed about having to go to the mall. Bucky thinks it’s cute, but also sort of sad. Even now, Steve isn’t accustomed to the modern economy or current prices, and he associates mall-shopping with lonely adolescents. So he forces Steve to stop first at the frozen yogurt self-serve shop and assembles them each XL cups filled with fruit toppings and flavored sauces on top of strange combinations of colorful yogurts. The pimpled teenager who accepts their credit card doesn’t blink twice at the overflowing desserts and Bucky leans toward the register so Steve can’t see the total cost. Handing Steve a spoon, he raises his eyebrows under his ball cap (‘See? Everything’s fine!’) and leads them out the door and towards the hardware store. </p><p>Bucky’s instinct works like a charm: Steve is partially distracted by his extravagant dessert and not thinking about how he needs to buy a pricey, high-quality bed frame. Bucky is prepared to spend as much money as needed and use every one of his carpentry skills to make sure Steve has the soundest night’s sleep in the entire world. A California King mattress deserves only the best, and Steve really should have known IKEA wouldn’t cut it. </p><p>Bombarded though Bucky is by sensory assaults from the pretzel stall scent, screams from the children’s playpen, and glowing LED lights at the phone kiosk, he manages to herd Steve into the high-ceiled Home Depot. Trying to keep the public blushing to a minimum, Bucky immediately deviates towards the paints and color samples aisle. Easy enough to walk down that one to get to the home furnishings zone. </p><p>He is sorely tempted to leave Steve alone to choose a bed frame while he goes to collect reinforcement materials. There’s no way on God’s green Earth that Steve will be doing the latter. But Bucky knows a divide-and-conquer strategy will just drag this mission out and lead Steve down a dramatic inner spiral. </p><p>“What about one that’s already low to the ground?” Bucky asks quietly, exactly as he reaches out, subtly bumping his hand on Steve’s bruised shoulder to point to a display bed. That distraction takes the edge off the pointed question. </p><p>“Yeah... that way, I won’t fall out again,” Steve considers. “Or when I do, it won’t be far.” </p><p>“And you can leave all your water and coffee cups right on the floor and still reach them.” Bucky smiles. “Want me to go ask a sales rep to come over, see if you can’t snag a deal?”</p><p>“No, please don’t,” Steve mutters. He stares at the various beds and approaches one that looks truly sturdy enough for a supersoldier. </p><p>“Do you care what the headboard looks like?” Bucky asks as calmly as possible. </p><p>Steve starts to get flustered again, so Bucky reaches into his bag and pulls out a few large candy bars. Steve immediately brightens up, opens one, and through a mouth full of nougat says, “Metal.”</p><p>“Yeah, a metal headboard. Good idea.” </p><p>Thirty minutes later, they wheel an oversized cart heaped with boxes containing thick wooden beams, decoratively twisted metal bars, every kind of bolt and nut, and a $950 bed frame back through the mall and out to the car. Bucky crumples the receipt into his pocket and casually glances over to check how Steve is doing. Could definitely be worse, but he’s hunching his shoulders and sporting his Captain America Is Determined to Succeed face. Bucky sighs deeply and buys him a cookie cake on the way out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [Art] Quality Wood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This accompanying art was drawn for the “Sugarcoated Gay Story” bingo square for Banned Together Bingo 2020. This is G-rated for my Gentle Giant card.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>